


Escape together

by Nami_na



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, aquarium date, rulebreaker sayo, sayo trying to be cool, the rest of afterglow are here also yukina and lisa but just at the end, tsugu loves dolphins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_na/pseuds/Nami_na
Summary: Sayo will break some rules for Tsugumi's happines.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Escape together

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wrote this while i was in class   
> Im not a in a really good mood but nothing like my comfort ship to make me feel better!
> 
> i hope you like it as much i liked to write it!

Sayo Hikawa had promised that she would never dare to break the school rules, emphasizing the fact that she was part of the student council, she should set the example of behavior that all students should have, but that Sayo wasn't in love and Sayo in love promised herself that she would do everything possible to make her girlfriend happy.

Cheesy, isn't?

It all started when on their date a couple of days ago, her girlfriend had commented that she was a bit discouraged because she would miss a special dolphin exhibition at the aquarium, she explained that she had not been able to attend because of her rehearsals with Afterglow for their next live, her obligations at school and student council and of course, her work at Hazawa Coffee.

She had perfectly noticed that little sad look when she mentioned it to her and how she put aside her thoughts because she was happy anyway to spend her time with Sayo, who even with the passing of the days had not been able to forget the disappointment of Tsugumi for losing that opportunity.

And that was what led her to be facing Haneoka five minutes before her first class, she was aware that she was about to do something crazy and how she'll drag Tsugumi with her, but that was the last day of the exhibition and the only function of the day coincided with their noon classes. Sayo spent the whole night thinking about that that at the end she went out with Hina and followed the path with her, excusing herself to have a matter near Haneoka to which her sister, no matter how she insisted, could not get any information about it.

Now she was in doubt, she knew that Tsugumi always carried her phone with her so she only needed to press the green icon to start a call, but she had to think it over, she still had time to forget about everything and invent a quick excuse to be able to enter her class, but the image of Tsugumi's sad little pout came back to her mind and she thought that if anyone was going to please her girlfriend with a whim it must be her.

Tsugumi on the other hand was standing in front of the entrance lockers , about to change her shoes while she was listening to Moca argue with Himari about how hot dogs weren't sandwiches, but then the vibration from her bag caught her attention and the pic of her girlfriend and the heart in her name made her nervous, Sayo would never dare to call knowing that she has classes in the morning and if she needed something, a message was usually enough to see each other later, but the call could mean that maybe it was an emergency.

"Sayo-san? is everything alright?" the concern had left her mouth out for inertia.

"Tsugumi -san, good morning, I apologize for the interruption, it's just that I ..." her voice faltered and the keyboardist's got more nervous with the idea that something bad had happened "I, I wish ... I would like you to go to the entrance"

"Like... now…?"

"Yes, please" Tsugumi looked confused at her screen and then when she noticed that the rest of the afterglow was still distracted so she walked way towards the entrance of the school, it was impossible not to distinguish the mint hair from the crowd and when she saw the uniform that was distinguished From Haneoka's usual she had no doubt that Sayo was out of her school.

"Sayo-san! Something happened? Aren't your classes about to start? are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I apologize if I'm causing trouble, I came here with only one purpose." Tsugumi felt her head tilt in confusion.

"And... what is that purpose?"

"I would like you to escape with me"

There was a minute of silence, both of their cheeks were red and the ambiguity of the request only made the situation a bit comical.

"Come again... ? "

"I'm sorry, maybe I sounded a little ... direct, I meant that I have something in mind that we can only do today but I can't do it without you, would you come with me?" Sayo extended her hand to Tsugumi.

 _"Am I the protagonist of a weird manga?"_ Tsugumi thought looking at Sayo, who had that cute look whenever it came to her.

"I would love Sayo-san" she replied smiling taking Sayo's hand, the sound of the bells echoed from Haneoka and Sayo in a moment of excitement pulled Tsugumi to run with her on the way to the aquarium.

* * *

They didn't run for long, maybe just a couple of streets ahead, Sayo was grateful that she had her water bottle woth her offering to Tsugumi some while she caught her air, they had gotten over the shyness of indirect kisses a couple of weeks ago so now it was quite natural to share certain things.

"So Sayo-san ... what did you have in mind then?"

“You see, i couldn't stop thinking about what you told me on our last date, when you talked me about the dolphin exhibition in the aquarium and… I noticed that you were very dissapointer by the idea of missing the opportunity to experience it because of what I… believed I would like to please you that little wish "

"Sa-Sayo-san..."

"I like to make you smile Tsugumi-san" after that the barista just clung to Sayo's arm with some strength and happiness.

"Thank you very much Sayo-san, the simple idea that you decided to risk losing your classes for me ..."

Sayo suddenly felt extremely happy, that Tsugumi was so happy with her plan only made it all worthwhile.

They walked a bit to the station and got on the train to get there, they had a little free time before the exhibition started so Sayo suggested that they visit the aquarium and eat something to enjoy their waiting time, Tsugumi was more than delighted with the idea and expressed her happiness and gratitude by giving small squeezes to Sayo's hand.

"You know Sayo-san..."

"Uhm?"

“I've read some manga about girls and… I've read about how romantic it can be to come with your girl-girlfriend to an aquarium and go on a date, and the fact that we're breaking a couple of rules almost makes it more plot-worthy romantic manga! "

“Fufu … yes, I can imagine it Tsugumi -san, but I don't know how romantic breaking rules can be… I wouldn't want to get you in any trouble with my impulse, although I won't deny that it's exciting and I don't think I would have dared to do something like this if not with you "

"You even say things out of a manga ..."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing nothing!" Sayo just looked confused at Tsugumi who turned red and started to walk faster leaving her girlfriend a little further behind.

Once inside the aquarium they left their things stored and they began to explore the place, due to the time and the day was almost empty so they felt free to hold hands while they walked and watched , Sayo was very interested in reading the different data that were given of the animals and Tsugumi didn't stop mentioning how happy he was to see them in his company, they stopped to talk at times and in others they only approached until their shoulders touched while they saw the huge water tanks.

They had gotten so lost in the animals and in themselves that they ignored the time and almost lost the thing they were waiting for, Sayo did not want to sit so close because she knew from websites and other people's experiences how much you could get wet but Tsugumi looked so excited that she couldn't say no to her.

It had been an interesting act, Sayo was unaware of the different stunts that dolphins could do, Tsugumi would not stop smiling and the sparkle in her eyes was almost impossible to ignore and of course, the water had not stopped falling on them for almost the whole time they were there.

Sayo didn't want to sound regretful but the water in her socks made it a bit impossible to hide.

"I'm sorry we got so wet, Sayo-san!" her girlfriend apologized as she dried her hair with the towel they bought.

"Don't worry Tsugumi-san, I agreed and I can't complain, besides it shows that you enjoyed it a lot so it was worth it"

Tsugumi without hesitation caught Sayo in a hug with her hands around her waist, resting her head on her shoulder and hiding her face in her neck.

“It makes me happy that we have done this, I had always dreamed of doing something… different, with someone special, like you and, thank you very much for doing this for me, I understand how responsible you are and how much you care about your image as a model student and that you have risked breaking it for me … it makes me feel special, I love you Sayo-san "

Sayo didn't reply instantly because Tsugumi's warmth was enough to make her forget her wet uniforms and feel as comfortable as her girlfriend always makes her feel.

"I do not care at all what people can think of my image as long as I can make you happy ... I love you too, Tsugumi-san" with a tender kiss on her head they separated to continue drying themselves and to be able to return to their schools to at least find some excuse for their absence.

During the entire return trip they did not stop talking about their day and their hands did not separate, you could tell how happy they were and it seemed that nothing could ruin their day.

Until the rest of Afterglow plus Lisa and Yukina were at Haneoka's entrance waiting for them.

"Hikawa Sayo-san, I hope you have a good explanation for why you took Tsugu and why it seems you swam in your uniforms" despite being a year younger, the aura that now radiated from Tomoe made Sayo freeze in place.

“Oh… they escaped to go on a date? so romantic!! " Himari exclaimed hugging Ran.

"No excuse that you make Tsugumi missed a school day"

"Sayoo! Do not you give bad examples to the youngers! " Lisa said reaching out to pull her ear.

“I-Imai-san! Ouch! S-Stop! "

"Who would say that someone like Sayo-san would break the rules for a girl, Moca-chan will be like her when she grows up"

"Haven't you scaped with Ran from class before?" Tomoe asked.

"It's different Tomo-chin"

"Not really…"

"The accused here is Sayo-san not Moca-chan!"

" Onee-chan! You came back with Tsugu-chan! How was your secret love affair?" Hina appearing behind Yukina.

" Hina! A-ah Imai-san!"

"I'm sorry Sayo, you are punished, I am obliged to prohibit you from seeing Tsugumi until Friday"

" What? But you are not my mo- "

" Yukina, I need support"

" Minato -san, help me please"

"Sorry Sayo, it could be my ears instead of yours"

"And your young lady, you're grounded until Friday too" added Tomoe taking Tsugumi by the shoulders and leading her back to school.

"But…"

"No buts" added Ran , Tsugumi could only smile amused at the situation, especially at her poor girlfriend who was stroking her ear. Maybe her friends weren't serious and she would properly apologize for worrying them, but she wasn't really sorry, she'd had one of the best days of her life and she would never trade it for anything.

She hoped Sayo's ears could be safe for their next date.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks fo reading! kudos and comments are really appreciated.
> 
> find me on twt like @hika_tsugu!


End file.
